


Given

by redfenix



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, PWP, Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, redshipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-15
Updated: 2007-07-15
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfenix/pseuds/redfenix





	Given

 

An explosion of red, yellow and orange burnished the leaves overhead and he watched as they swayed gently in the late autumn breeze. The air was crisp and smelled slightly of decay as the October sun set on the western horizon. A squirrel darted past, inches from his boots and he laughed at the overfull pouches of the animal’s cheeks. He watched silently as other animals sped about with their winter preparations, ignoring him completely. 

He didn’t mind their company and movements. It took his mind off what had been so prevalent the past few days. She’d always been spinning around in his brain, but now, it was different. Brief images played behind his now closed eyes and he leaned back against the dry, rough bark of the tree behind him. 

He was just this way when Jean came upon him several hours later. Complete contentment showed on his face and she despised waking him. She cupped her hand over her lips to suppress her laughter when he snored softly. A thin strip of black hair slowly inched down his forehead and the fingers of her free hand flinched involuntarily, wanting to brush it away. 

She stood silently instead, watching him as he napped peacefully. It was a rare moment for Logan to actually enjoy a few minutes of rest. Hot tempered and hellbent on saving the world, a few moments of quiet was a testament to just how hard he, and they all, worked. Deciding he deserved this moment of rest, she quietly backed away and turned to pick her way back to the mansion. 

One of his eyes opened slightly, her receding back just barely visible through the small slit. He watched as she walked slowly and carefully across the wide lawn. A slight smile tugged at the corner of his lips as she disappeared behind a tree. She then emerged seconds later, her face lifting to the darkening sky, as if she were searching for something. 

He continued to watch her until nightfall. The pale starlight, faint, even with no guidance from the moonless sky, highlighted the white wife beater tank she was wearing paired with teal shorts. With amusement, he recognized the wife beater as one of his. 

It pleased, and touched him, that she wore his shirt. Especially since they hadn’t spoken to each other for the past few nights. Neither of them had been home, having been sent on separate missions by the Professor. Great thing about being a superhero trying to rid the world of evil; it played hell on your sex life. 

He knew once he managed to get that shirt back in his possession he would do something completely uncharacteristic. He could all but smell the scent of her on the well worn cotton. Could imagine it still there months later as it sat in his drawer, carefully tucked away. His fingers twitched on his thigh, already feeling the soft fabric between his fingers when she managed to finally return it to him. 

He forcibly fought the urge to rise from his place beneath the large oak and go to her. To bury his hands in the long cascade of auburn hair that fell down her back. Again, he could feel the cotton under his hands as he imagined sliding those hands down her back to pull her against him. He realized then that he knew things about her, things that only intimacy could present. That fact utterly delighted him, though you would never get him to admit it out loud. The memory of her overcame him. Of what she felt like near him, touching him, surrounding him. He discovered recently that he often had moments of insanity where, despite the fact they just parted, he needed to be inside of her again. To be the root cause of those soft whimpers that were only audible inches from his ear when he hovered over her. 

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she turned her face from the inky black sky, barely perceptible to even him from this distance. A jolt of white hot lightning speared through him as her crystal green eyes met his. A smile twitched at the corner of her lips and one eyebrow arched knowingly, asking without words if he was enjoying openly staring as he was. He returned that smile and lifted one of his fingers, motioning for her to come to him. 

She did, but took her time about it, not wanting to seem overly anxious to be near him again even though every cell in her body was screaming his name. Her breath caught in her throat as the smile on his face touched his eyes. It was a rare sight for him to fully engage in the feelings behind a smile. They had been coming more often now though and she had noticed they were always when she was near. 

It thrilled her, seeing a genuine smile cross his lips; the emotion behind it reading so clearly in the depths of his eyes. She knew, always did, that she had strong feelings for Logan. Whether it was actually love or not, she wasn’t sure. She thought she had known love once, but found out the hard way that it wasn’t always clear cut. Infatuation, now there was no doubt about that in the least. And there was no doubt in her mind that lust knifed her in the gut every time Logan was around. Even just the simple thought of him lately sent her heart racing and created a slow burning in the pit on her stomach. 

“Hey,” he said nonchalantly. 

She could have groaned simply at sound of his voice. A tiny spark flared quickly and ignited somewhere below her stomach this time. She recognized the twinge between her legs and felt her muscles go taut in anticipation. “Hey.”

With a casual air, he shifted his legs and pushed himself off the ground. It wouldn’t do to seem too anxious would it? Couldn’t give her the wrong idea or anything. He snorted at himself inside of his head. Damn teenager is what he felt like. His blood was so hot he was sure it would melt his veins, pumping through him rhythmically in time to the rush of his heartbeat. It seemed to pool in his abdomen making him painfully aware of just how long he had been without her. 

Images filled his head of frantically mating with her, marking her as his own.  He shook his head to clear the thoughts and moved to adjust the uncomfortable pressure but caught himself when the corner of her mouth twitched in amusement. He instead ran that hand through his hair, tousling the raven strands even further. 

A gentle autumn breeze blew through the patch of trees and sent the dying leaves at their feet swirling in a vortex around them. The wind raised an ocean of chills up her legs and fanned out to the rest of her body. She visibly shuddered against the chill and watched his eyes darken and lose focus. The outbreak of chills had tightened the thin cotton material across her chest leaving very little to the imagination as she had gone without a bra. 

Her mouth went dry as his thoughts played so clearly on his face. With great effort, she swallowed and casually tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ear. The movement shattered the moment and his face blanked instantly. He stepped toward her carefully, trying in earnest to appear casual and collected even though nothing could be further from the truth. His mouth was all but salivating with the need to drop her to the ground right here and fuck her until her screams were the only thing filling his head. 

He stopped a few inches from her, her body heat surging from her in waves despite the coolness of the surrounding air. He could taste the heat emanating from her, convinced it was the most palatable and exquisite experience of his life. His hands clutched into fists to avoid acting on his thoughts. The breeze caught in her hair again and he visibly tensed as he prevented himself from whisking away the stray strands that blew across the bridge of her freckled nose. He knew the instant he touched her, all would be lost. He kept the space between them, feeling it safer for the moment. 

“Wasn’t expecting to see you until tomorrow night.” 

Her response caught in her throat after he spoke, not trusting her voice yet. She made do with a smile and a slight nod. Unconsciously, her hand lifted to rest her fingertips lightly against his bicep, unable to keep her hands off him a moment longer. Her short, pale pink nails slid against his heated flesh and she heard his sharp intake of breath. She swallowed hard and prayed her voice wouldn’t waver when she spoke. “I missed you.” 

His eyes closed momentarily and she held her breath in fear that something had changed in the hours they’d been apart. That second thoughts and regrets would cause him to pull away despite the way he had looked at her just moments before.  Logan was known for closing himself off for reasons known only to him and why should she consider herself the exception? 

“And I you.” 

She exhaled sharply and clenched her hand completely around his arm, pulling herself closer to him. Her touch was electric on his skin and sent the blood boiling even more as it flowed beneath the surface. For too many long moments, clothing was a nuisance. They fought inexorably to tug and free each other from the confines of clothing. The exertion from the effort left them both with a glistening sheen of sweat on their naked bodies, despite the chilly night air. 

Her hands came up to push against his chest and before he realized it, his back contacted sharply with the bark of the tree again, skin tearing slightly as there was no protection of clothes this time. She pressed against him, the full length of her bare skin against his own. Their mouths met and frantically fought to reclaim what had been theirs for only a few short days. 

He reached down and lifted her when he felt her begin to pull away, refusing to allow either of them to separate for even a second. Her hands braced around his neck for support and in one demanding motion, he drove her onto him. His hands cradled her hips as she levered herself away from him, pushing him deeper inside of herself with each stroke of flesh. The delicate skin on the bottoms of her feet pushed against the oak’s large trunk as she moved and her hips rocked with his as he led the way, forcing her to adapt to his strenuous pace. 

She leaned back further, hips never faltering and he made a split second decision when she almost toppled both of them over. His knees screamed in protest at they slammed to the ground and she grunted in pain as a hidden tree root buried itself in her back. Neither stopped however, both too caught up in the moment to care about bruises that would color her skin later.  

She could feel searing white heat from deep inside of her, radiating out from the core of her in flowing waves. She struggled against it, discovering it was more painful to fight. The sensations were overwhelming and she fought to keep up but she had to tell herself to relax, everything would be okay. Heart and breath still beating noisily in her chest, she sighed once and realized it would be easier to just concede to him. 

The growl grumbled low in his throat as she relaxed completely under him. Her body pliant and responsive to everything he demanded from her. Slim, long legs lifted to encompass his hips and her ankles locked together and rested easily in the small of his back. 

Scorching velvet heat bloomed low in her abdomen. The fingers of fire flowed gradually down between her legs, merging with the heat of his palms that pressed hard against her hips. Small pools of the heat collected at the base of her spine, causing her to gasp at the intensity when they spread to make their way slowly up. The volatile heat ignited every bone in the column and caused her to involuntarily arch her back. 

A soft pop was heard as the arching of her back caused her hips and legs to relax fully and open wide for him. The trail of arousal spread over her body and he watched as a faint wash of pink flushed her skin. 

“Christ.” He muttered incoherently as she opened wider, becoming fully accepting of him and it made him feel like she was going swallow him whole. The tendrils of pleasure spread outward and enveloped her entire body. Her nails raked at his hips and she encouraged his movements, wanting harder; faster. Willing to oblige, his own hands moved from her hips to curl around her shoulders, his fingers wearing impressions in her heat dampened skin as he pushed her down onto himself further, over and over and over again. 

It happened without warning; a gasp of surprise the only noise she made. Her body tensed painfully around him, her legs constricting his hips as her nails dug even deeper into skin. She vised around him, making it nearly impossible to move. He felt the first spasms start to take her and greedily he kept his pace until he began to feel himself fall after her. Skin slapped against skin and he brutally ground himself into her over and over without thought or care. He was dimly aware of her fingers digging into his flesh but it only served to further enhance his arousal. He reared up as the onslaught began; his voice echoing off the surrounding trees and collapsed over her as he let himself explode. 

When reality slowly dropped back into focus, she was clutched tightly around him. Wet, hot liquid slid along his shoulder and he was dimly aware of what was happening. A few seconds later, time snapped clearly into place and he realized the warm trails on his skin were tears. Panic instantly froze the scorching blood racing through his body. His hands relaxed their vicelike grip on her shoulders and dug into the cascade of red hair, pulling her closer to him. Her breath rasped out and heard himself swear softly because he’d gotten too damn rough with her. 

He rocked them both, praying that the simple motions would calm them after such a malicious storm. After a few minutes, her breathing returned to normal and he released his arms from around her. His hands cradled her face and he looked down into those green eyes, searching for some sign that she was okay. 

Twin trails of tears spread under her eyes and his chest contracted painfully. He’d put those tears there, he had caused her unnecessary pain all because he forgot in moments like this that not everyone healed just as he did. Not everyone enjoyed the pain at times like this; he really was going to have to learn to rein it in. They had only been sleeping together for two weeks, how could he have been so goddamn callous, taking her down a path she clearly hadn’t been planning on traveling down? 

His thumbs ran softly over her face, trying to eradicate the trails of salty liquid. A smile spread slowly over her lips and he felt himself relax ever so slightly. “Everything okay?” He spoke softly to her, pressing gentle kisses to each cheek and tasting the salty mixture of tears and sweat. 

She nodded briefly, pushing his hands away to drag her own hands over her face to erase the tracks of tears completely. “I’m fine.” She paused, almost as if she were deciding whether or not to continue. She cleared her throat and tried again. “I don’t think…” A pinkish blush tinted the skin of her cheeks as her words trailed off. 

His eyes clouded with worry at her unspoken words and he swore again to himself. He was going to spend a hell of a lot of time making this one up to her, if she would even let him begin to try. He had hurt her and for that he could never forgive himself. Crestfallen, his hips shifted as he moved to extricate himself from inside of her. 

Her legs clutched around him though, pushing him back to rest fully inside of her. The movement sent off a small explosion of white behind her eyes and she fought to contain the groan rumbling in her throat. It escaped however, followed by the panting of her breath as her body ruthlessly told her she wasn’t done. Not even close. Her fingers dug in again, tearing at flesh but he was too astonished to notice. She rocked against him, setting her own pace and using him for nothing more than an object to get herself off. She screamed as she plunged from the precipice she had frantically levered herself to. 

Her vision righted to normal as the bright light faded when she began coming back to herself and she blinked once at the surprised brown eyes starting at her.  “Um.” 

Understanding flickered in those eyes. He hadn’t hurt her at all, had he? He had misread her embarrassment, mistaken it for his inability to slow down and wait, take his time. Something deep inside of him still wanted the confirmation of her words however, to hear from her that she had wanted the pain as much as he did. “You okay?” 

She nodded and slid her hands down his back so that her fingertips trailed down his spine. “Yeah.” 

Her fingers began making lazy, winding circles down each of his vertebra, causing him to tense every now and again as she hit a particular bundle of nerves. His chest rumbled softly against hers and she stopped her movements when she realized he was smothering laughter.  “Glad you find it so amusing.” She said wryly. 

“Sorry, it’s not intentional.” He smiled down at her. “I was cussing myself to hell and back.” 

Her hands slid down past the last bone on his spine and came to a rest lightly on the curve of his ass. “Well don’t.” 

His lips pressed a warm, moist kiss against the skin on the column of her neck. Trailing slowly up to her jawline, he stopped only when he came to fraction of a breath from her lips. “Oh believe me darlin’, now I’m celebrating.” 

She swatted his ass lightly with her hand. “Stop it, it’s embarrassing.” 

“Watch it, I may enjoy that and force you to do it again.” He laughed softly at the dark look she gave him. He kissed her lightly and shook his head. “No reason to be embarrassed. I imagine it happens quite frequently.” 

Her emerald eyes widened in shock. “To you it may be a usual occurrence. But to some us more normal individuals, things like that don’t happen everyday.” 

“They don’t?” His hips slid forward and pressed down, pushing himself fully into her as his teeth nipped lightly at the skin over her collarbone. Her eyes partially closed and her breath hissed out between her lips when those very same teeth began trailing a path down, stopping to hover over one of her nipples. His eyes lifted then, staring at her with an animal like ferocity that made her insides instantly liquefy with arousal. “Maybe we should work on changing that.”


End file.
